


a sky full of stars in their eyes

by keithko_gay_ne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Gay, Ice Skating, Original Character(s), Other, klance, vld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithko_gay_ne/pseuds/keithko_gay_ne
Summary: Jason is your own team member. Just because I appointed you Captain after you-know-what does not mean you get to shove your teammates around like dogs! I can’t suspend you from this Saturday’s game, but I can still give you punishment. Three months, here, ice skating. Hmm. How about that? You get to learn teamwork from people who depend on each other or they get seriously injured, or worse. Your punishment starts now, so go get them Yeong-Cheol Kayzer.





	a sky full of stars in their eyes

_There was a girl with a sky full of stars in her eyes._

It was cold, normal weather for November. Residents of the city knew to sit inside, excluding the few stragglers who didn’t mind trudging through the winter forecast to get where they needed. Snow floated down from the heavens and filled the streets with pure white powder, until an occasional car drove by turning the snow to gray sleet. People were in a hurry; rushing to get to their warm apartments. They didn’t notice the person, dressed in a pullover and sweats, carrying the biggest bag the world has ever seen (okay, yeah, I am exaggerating). Their nose was red from the cold. The wind nipped at their neck and ran through their cropped brown hair. The only warmth in their figure were their large molten chocolate eyes, blinking away snow every few seconds. With one quick glance, some would mistake them as an angel.

It was 11:30 at night and the sky was clear as day. The crunching of snow echoed off brownstones and lampposts illuminated the sidewalks. Nearing the corner of 6th and Gunter, they knew that they were nowhere near the outer rims of the city. They quickly checked their pockets for cash. Taking the subway would be the only option if they didn’t wanted to get sick. Finding only a crumpled twenty dollar bill, they made their way to the train. The next entrance was three blocks away and, if they were correct, only two minutes out. Picking up the pace, they raced through two blocks with no issues. While sprinting across the last crosswalk, the light flipped and a motorcycle, determined by the headlight, was heading right towards them. As if on instinct, they rolled out of the way just in time. The cyclist came to a grinding halt and took a good look at them. Flipping the lense on the helmet, the guy yelled out at them, “Aye dios mio! Kid, watch where you’re going!” He drove away, leaving them panting in the snow.

Scrambling back up, they ran into the subway station and bought a ticket seconds before the train came.

_She was chasing a world that was so fast it left her behind._

The ice skating rink was closed to the public. The Lions had practice all day and their main rink was being prepped for the regional finals approaching soon. Careful to look both ways, they made their way to practice, gear packed and ready to go. With only a few stops, such as the local coffee shop ‘Roasted’, they arrived at the team's practice location, Rofl Arena.

  
Stepping through the automatic doors, they directed themselves towards the locker room. Luckily they were the first to practice so the locker room was empty. Still, just in case, they picked out a hidden stall and changed into athletic wear, all black ‘cause why not?

By the time they stepped out into the main changing area, half of the team had already arrived and stripped down into their boxers. Trying not to bump into one of their teammates, they made their way through the maze of pads and skates to locker 17, where, they shoved all their clothing and locked it. It was an art to change so fast in a locker room that smelled as if someone hadn’t taken a shower in ten years. Within five minutes, they had strapped on their pads and pulled on their practice jersey.

“Kayzer!”

Coach Ulza had shouted in a cramped locker room, with the whole team within earshot.

“Yes sir!”

Kayzer responded not meeting eyes with Coach, but instead tying their skate laces.

“I want you to work on your anger management during this next game Captain. I do not want you suspended like last game! Understood?”

 _Did he really have to bring up last game’s suspension again? I thought we got over that!_ , Kayzer wanted to scream in his face.

The team’s offensive right side was a total bitch. He pulled multiple uncalled slashing penalties and cross-checkings. The Lion’s Captain was aggravated and fed up with number 34. During the third period, Jenkins, number 29, went in to take a shot. Number 34 came in and elbowed him straight in the face, with that smirk that one would like wipe off his face. Pissed off a hell, Kayzer threw off their helmet, skated over, and punched that kid in the face. The fight lasted for a few minutes until their teammates had to tear them apart. So upset and angry, Kayzer broke free and punched the referee in the side. So yeah, they had to work on emotional management.

“Alright, I want everyone on the ice now!”

Coach blew his whistle and everyone was up an out of there. Practice started with a few laps, followed by basic footwork. Scrimmaging was the main focus of today’s practice, the regionals were in two days and overworking themselves wasn’t the main purpose. Placed as right offensive, Kayzer wasn’t paying attention much to the game. The ice skaters that had practice after them, and actually owned this rink, were sitting on the bleachers. Apparently they were watching the hockey team. The outer lights were dimmed and shadows outlined five people. They seemed to be male and female. And one of them truck a chord inside their memory. Who were they? Whe-

With a hard impact throwing them against the boards, Kayzer was sucked back into practice. Their helmet smashed against the side of their head. Knees on the ice, already scratched up from the skates, they pulled themselves off the ice and away from the line of fire.

“Pay attention Yeong-Cheol.”

Yeong sneered and, with a burst of speed, skated ahead, shoving the kid Jason onto the ice during the process. His face twisted into a look of hatred and embarrassment from being thrown down by the smallest member of the team. Victorious, the Captain skated circles around his left offensive and viciously stopped, causing ice shavings to fly in Jason’s face. Too bad luck was on Jason’s side. “Kayzer! Off the ice! Now!” At that moment, Kayzer knew, he fucked up.

 

“What the hell was that stunt?!”

Practice had ended and Coach made Yeong-Cheol wait in the locker room until he came back to speak with him. The Coach was old, probably 50 years old, and had fine gray hairs littered all over the top if his head. His signature outfit of a v-neck tee and golf pants were worn to every practice, each time adorned with a different colored baseball cap. He was in great shape though, buffer than most of the guys in the Lions. He was no pushover though.

“Jason is your own team member. Just because I appointed you Captain after you-know-what does not mean you get to shove your teammates around like dogs! I can’t suspend you from this Saturday’s game, but I can still give you punishment. Three months, here, ice skating. Hmm. How about that? You get to learn teamwork from people who depend on each other or they get seriously injured, or worse. Your punishment starts now, so go get them Yeong-Cheol Kayzer.”

Ulza dropped a pair of the world’s girliest figure skates into Yeong’s arms and shoved them outside the locker room door.


End file.
